


A Masquerade to Remember

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fondling, Getting Together, Lingerie, Partial Nudity, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Pansy attends a masquerade, not really expecting to find her soulmate. Somehow, though, she does.





	A Masquerade to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [Humpfest 2017](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/223771.html) for narcissaunicorn.

Pansy stepped into the ballroom with her head held high. With her mask--a delicate black lace piece with gold and tiny shimmering emeralds around the edges, to match the black and gold gown her mother had given her for her last birthday--no one would know she was a Parkinson. But she couldn’t just drop the training she’d had all her life. A Parkinson was to look like they owned every room they entered.

The masquerade was already in full swing, the dance floor half full with couples while others wandered the edges of the room, eating and drinking and talking. She noticed a few appreciative glances thrown her way and smiled politely, hoping they wouldn’t approach.

She knew the reason for having the masquerade and she respected that, she really did. It was important to give young witches and wizards as much opportunity to meet their soulmates as possible, and so a century ago the yearly masquerades had been organized. The masks prevented participants from knowing anyone’s identity, particularly their soulmate’s, in case of family feuds or those just out to tempt a rich husband or wife.

She kept to the edges of the ballroom, watching the other attendees. A few wizards asked her to dance but she declined. She was positive she would know her soulmate when she saw them, though of course she’d have to touch them to be sure. That was why dancing was so popular at the masquerades, an excuse to touch as many people as possible in hopes of feeling that spark of recognition.

As the masquerade really began to pick up, Pansy took a seat at one of the tables close to the buffet. She’d already seen a few couples find one another, and despite her feelings about the pointlessness of such an extravagant affair, she was beginning to feel just a little jealous. The dancing did look like fun, and it would be equally pointless to let such a beautiful gown go to waste.

She accepted the next offer of a dance and was quickly swept out into the middle. The woman who asked her to dance was not her soulmate, but she smiled kindly and Pansy couldn’t help but do the same. She spun from partner to partner, letting herself enjoy the music and the movement.

The dance floor was a whirl of bright colors and sparkling jewels. Everyone had dressed their best for the occasion, wanting to impress their soulmate if they were so lucky as to find them. This was their one night a year, after all, and most wanted to take full advantage.

Suddenly, a flash of color caught her eye, standing out among all the others. Pansy turned, searching for it again. There. A woman in a pale green gown, far less extravagant than most of the gowns surrounding her, her long red hair streaming out freely from behind her white mask.

Pansy knew in an instant she’d found her soulmate. She stepped away from her latest dance partner, ignoring the confused questions as she tried not to lose sight of the woman. It was hard getting through the tight pressed crowd, but she was determined. She’d be damned if she’d let her soulmate get away after finally finding her, especially without them even having actually met.

It was too loud to really get her soulmate’s attention even by shouting, so she just tried to get as close as possible. The other woman was moving off toward the edges of the room, oblivious to how she was being followed. As soon as she was close enough, Pansy reached out, fingertips just barely brushing her soulmate’s arm.

“Oh,” Pansy whispered, surprised by the warm flush that immediately enveloped her body.

She was expecting something of course, but this was so much more than she’d thought. It felt like fire in her veins, burning from the inside out without pain. More than that, there was the bone deep surety that this person was the other half of her soul.

“Who-” the woman said, turning in surprise at the touch. Pansy could see her eyes, wide behind her mask, and she thought they were the most beautiful shade of brown. “You?”

Pansy nodded, taking an almost unconscious step forward. “Yes,” she replied, at a loss for what to say now. They never really covered what to do after that first touch. “I’m Pansy. Your soulmate.”

A slow smile grew on the woman’s face and Pansy felt her breath catch in her chest a little. She wanted more than anything to see her soulmate’s face, and for a moment she hated the rule that required them to wear masks at all times in the ballroom. It had its reasons, of course, but right now it just seemed cruel.

“I’m Ginny,” the woman said, and held out a hand. “Would you like to go somewhere... more private?

Pansy nodded, taking her hand and letting herself be led away. Her soulmate’s hand was smooth and warm; Pansy felt as if she was conscious of every single point of skin to skin contact. It distracted her enough that she barely noticed they’d left the ballroom, heading down a hallway to one of the rooms reserved for newly bonded soulmates.

The door closed behind them, blocking out the sound of music and leaving them in a small but well equipped room. There was a bed to one side and a large couch off to the other, plush and comfortable looking. Without a word, they both took a seat there. The silence was just beginning to become uncomfortable when Ginny let out a laugh. It made Pansy smile in return, and she barely had time to mourn Ginny releasing her hand before the redhead was reaching up to remove her mask.

Pansy almost gasped as her soulmate’s face was revealed. There was something familiar about her, like Pansy should know at least what family she came from, but mostly Pansy was distracted by how utterly beautiful Ginny was. She felt her heart stutter in her chest at the almost indecent grin she received for her staring.

“Are you going to take yours off?” Ginny asked.

She only fumbled with the ties of her mask a little, still distracted with drinking in the beautiful woman before her. “Better?”

Ginny nodded, a blush warming her pale cheeks. “Much,” she breathed, and a moment later she leaned forward to press their lips together.

Pansy gasped into the kiss, immediately surging up to press their bodies together. She couldn’t help it, this was the most amazing kiss she’d ever had in her life and she was already desperate for more. She reached out, tangling her fingers in Ginny’s hair and tilting her head for a better angle. Ginny seemed just as into it, her hands trailing up and down Pansy’s sides in a way that had sparks 

They broke apart some time later, panting as they rested their foreheads together. Ginny’s hands were idly toying at the closure on the back of Pansy’s gown, the sleeve of her own falling down just enough for the bright red strap of a bra to show. The sight sent another surge of heat through Pansy, and suddenly she needed to see exactly what was under that gown.

“May I?” she asked, reaching out.

“Only if yours is coming off too,” Ginny replied with a laugh.

Pansy rolled her eyes, but nodded before leaning forward to drop a soft kiss on her nose. “Of course.”

Despite her desperation to get Ginny undressed as quickly as possible, Pansy wanted to take her time in revealing every inch of her soulmate’s skin. Thankfully, there would be other opportunities for taking her time. Ginny seemed just as interested in speed, so it was only a few minutes before both of their gowns were off, tossed to the side in brightly colored piles.

Ginny’s lingerie was stark against her skin, suffusing it with a warm, lively glow that Pansy just wanted to bask in. Pansy reached out without conscious thought, hands cupping Ginny’s breasts through the silky fabric as she bent forward to leave a line of kisses along her collarbone.

“You like it, then?” Ginny asked, amusement and arousal both clear in her voice. “It was a splurge but… I was hoping someone would get the chance to enjoy it.”

“Well, I’m certainly enjoying it,” Pansy said, thumb sneaking under the lacy cup of Ginny’s bra to swipe at a pert nipple. Ginny gasped, throwing her head back. “I’m enjoying it very much.”

Ginny kissed her again, fiercely this time, as her own hands slid down Pansy’s sides. She stopped at the edge of Pansy’s underwear, fingers slipping under the band a little in a way that made Pansy shiver with want. Pansy shifted close enough that they were pressed together from thigh to chest, both groaning at the connection.

Pansy pulled back a little, just enough to speak. “What say we move this to the bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
